


Harry Potter scenes

by thomasridgewell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, The Marauders - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasridgewell/pseuds/thomasridgewell
Summary: Just some little scenes I made with Harry Potter





	1. No students out of bed

Sirius grinned as he and James levitated their beds down the hall. James had figured out a while ago that the 'No students out of bed' rule had a loophole. If you levitated your bed down the halls, then  _technically_ you weren't breaking any rules since you weren't out of bed.

"Oi! James," Sirius called as they turned down another hallway. "Where're Moony and Wormtail?"

"Moony didn't want to risk getting in trouble and Wormtail wanted to come with, but he he fell asleep in the common room." James stopped and Sirius looked back at him and stopped as well. Minerva McGonagall was walking down the hallway towards them.

"And just  _what_ do you think you're doing?" She asked furiously, stopping in front of them and glaring down at them.

"Why professor," Sirius smiled innocently up at her, "We're just taking a midnight stroll."

"Back to bed. The both of you."

"But professor," James protested, "We  _are_ in bed!"

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "You  _know_ that's not what that rule means!"

"Let me put it this way. The 'no students out of bed' rule only applies when students are actually  _out_ of bed, so  _technically_ Sirius and I aren't doing anything wrong!"

Dumbledore rounded the corner just behind Professor McGonagall.

"I see you two have figured out the loophole," Dumbledore smiled at James and Sirius. "Minerva, would you come with me? I have some business to attend to."

"But- but- but the students!" McGonagall spluttered. "Out of bed!"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Well, Minerva, as James so rightly discovered, they are not out of bed. Now come, I must speak with you." He said and turned and walked down the hall. James and Sirius smiled at Professor McGonagall and floated away back down the hall. McGonagall stood there for a second, dumbstruck.

"Those boys never fail to amaze me." She muttered to herself.


	2. Students may have a rat, a cat, or a toad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehehehehe

Remus walked across the courtyard as Wormtail scurried after him, still in animagus form.

"Honestly, Peter," Remus muttered. "Why couldn't you just stay a human?"

Wormtail squeaked in reply as they passed Minerva McGonagall walking in the other direction.

"Mr. Lupin, is that YOUR rat following you across the courtyard?" McGonagall stopped and looked at the small black rat running after Lupin.

"Yes Ma'am." He rolled his eyes, and kept walking.

~ ~ ~

A large black dog bounded after Remus as he walked down the stairs to potions class. They had written an essay on Amortentia last night, and Remus had stayed up late into the night working on it. Severus was just in front of them and the big black dog gave what looked like a smile and crept up behind Snape.

"Sirius, no." Lupin muttered. Sirius ignored him as Snape entered the classroom. The dog moved closer to Snape and started eating his essay.

"WHAT THE-" Snape spun around as Sirius tore the essay to shreds and Lupin watched helplessly.

"Mr. Lupin, is that YOUR dog eating Mr. Snape's essay?" Professor Slughorn asked from the front of the room, where Lily Evans was handing him her essay.

Remus facepalmed. "Yes, sir."

~ ~ ~

Professor Sprout was talking about Mandrakes when a tapping noise came from one of the windows. Remus sighed and turned around. Sure enough, there was James as a stag, tapping his antlers on the window.

"Mr. Lupin, is that YOUR stag tapping its antlers on the window?" Professor Sprout looked up, placing the mandrake back in its pot.

Remus buried his face in his hands and sighed. "Yes, Ma'am."

~ ~ ~

Remus glanced around before following James, Sirius and Peter into the forbidden forest. Just then, Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper, walked by.

"Lupin, is tha' yer-"

"YES MY PET RAT, DOG AND STAG ARE BEST MATES WITH EACH OTHER. YES IT IS STRANGE. YES, I AM FOLLOWING THEM INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST NOW GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!!!!!" Remus yelled.

"But I-" Hagrid started.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Remus turned on his heel and followed Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs into the forest without a backward glance.


	3. Hospital Wing: Patient log

Hospital Wing: Patient log

October 8

 **Name of patient:** _Potter, James  
_ **Injuries:** _Broken jaw  
_ **Cause of injuries:** _Hit with a copy of 'Numerology and Grammatica'_

 **Name of patient:** _Evans, Lily_  
**Injuries:**   _Strained bicep_  
**Cause of injuries:** _T_ _hrowing a heavy object (suspected to be a copy of  'Numerology and Grammatica')_

 **Name of patient:** _Black, Sirius_ **  
** **Injuries:** _None, complains of a busted gut_  
**Cause of injuries:** _Laughter_

 

December 3

 **Name of patient:** _Potter, Harry_  
**Injuries:** _Broken jaw_  
**Cause of injuries:** _Hit with a copy of 'Hogwarts: A history'_

 **Name of patient:** _Granger, Hermione_  
**Injuries:** _Strained bicep_  
**Cause of injuries:** _Throwing a heavy object (suspected to be a copy of 'Hogwarts: A history')_

 **Name of patient:** _Weasley, Ronald_  
**Injuries:** _None, complains of a busted gut_  
**Cause of injuries:** _Laughter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like father, like son ;)


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Tonks being... well... Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks turned around and grinned at Bill Weasley.

"Watch this." She winked, and metamorphosised herself into Severus Snape. Bill snorted.

"I am Professor Snappy, the potions master. Ten points to Slytherin," Tonks stood up in front of the class and stared at them each in turn. When she looked at Bill her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hands down on his desk. "Weasley, you're breathing again! Thats 5 million points from Gryffindor!"

Bill fought to keep his face straight. "What are we learning about today, Professor Snappy?"

"Today we learn about the worlds deadliest potion..." She pulled a bottle from her robes and held it up for the class to see. " _Shampoo_."

The class couldn't take it anymore and they all howled with laughter as Professor Snape walked through the door to see Tonks as Snape standing at the front of the class yelling, "STOP BEING HAPPY! 5 BILLION POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Detention, miss Tonks." Snape fumed.


	5. Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry with his mums hair and his dads eyes, so, fiery red hair and soft hazel eyes ;)

~Harry and Dracos first meeting~

Harry  was sitting, minding his own business when a boy with light blonde hair slid open the door to his compartment and looked him up and down.

"Red hair... hand me down clothes... you must be a Weasley." The corners of the boys mouth twitched and pulled up into a half smile.

Harry racked his brains trying to figure out what on earth a 'Weasley' was but come up with nothing. "A  _what?_ "

~Arthur and Harrys first meeting~

Arthurs eyes swept over the whole table, skimming right over Harry, and he froze. Starting to sweat a little he did a mental tally of his children.

"Who are you?" He said to Harry, after counting his children over ten times and realising that Harry was not one of them.

"Oh, come on, dad! Surely you remember Harry?" Fred nudged George.

"Next you'll tell us you don't remember Craig!" George said, exasperated, as he played along with Fred.

"Or Annie." Fred added.

"Or Ethel." 

"Or Ryan!" Ron chimed in. Fred and George stared at him.

"Who in the hell is Ryan?" They asked in unison.


	6. Moony

Remus pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and went to sit next to James and Sirius. Sirius was sitting with his back to Remus, and when James saw him, he winked.

"Wherewolf?" He said to Sirius. Sirius then proceeded to look around for Remus.

"Therewolf." He pointed at Remus.

Remus stared at them and they started to giggle.

"I will kill you both." Remus sat down.

~ ~ ~

Lily and Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room. Lily was looking out the window and Remus was sitting on the couch reading something.

"Remus?" Lily called from the window. "I think I'm going a little crazy."

"Why on earth would you think that?" Remus asked, not looking up from his book.

"Come here. Don't you see a dog riding on a stags back in the Forbidden Forest?"

Remus looked out the window, and saw Padfoot riding on Prongs' back while Prongs ran in circles.

"GODDAMIT NOT AGAIN!"

~ ~ ~

Sirius and Remus sat in the library reading. A few hours later Sirius yawned and stretched.

"Well, this was a good first date. I'll walk you back to the dorm like a proper gentleman."

"What? Date? What? We were studying, Padfoot, how was this a date?" Remus got up and gathered all his books.

"Well, I asked you what your ideal date would be and you said *ahem* 'shut up, Sirius, I'm studying.', so here we are. I shut up and we studied. Your ideal date." Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"You're an idiot."


	7. If they hadn't died.

Teddy Lupin was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when an owl flew in and dropped a bright red letter in his lap.

"Oh, man! That's a Howler!" a boy sitting next to him leaned over and looked at the letter.

"A Howler? What did I do?" Teddy wondered out loud as he opened the letter.

Tonks' voice filled the Great Hall and everyone turned to stare as she yelled, "TEDDY GUESS WHAT, THE WEIRD SISTERS ARE COMING TO TOWN, PACK YOUR THINGS, SON, I ALREADY TALKED TO MCGONAGALL AND SHE SAID IT'S OKAY. MERLINS PANTS, I'M SO EXCITED. DON'T TELL ANYONE, OKAY, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T TELL DAD EITHER. OH CRAP, IS THIS A HOWLER, I SCREWED UP, I SCREWED UP!"

Remus, sitting at the teachers table, covered his face to hide his laughter, and Teddy put his head in his hands as the rest of the hall burst out in laughter.


	8. Muggleborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes with muggleborns

"Does anyone know any spells?" Professor McGonagall asked her first year class, and a girl in the front row shot her hand into the air. "Maia?"

"ABRACADABRA!" Maia yelled, and the muggleborns burst out laughing.

"SHE SAID THE KILLING CURSE! THIS 11 YEAR OLD GIRL IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled a pureblood from the back of the class, and ducked under his desk. Half the purebloods did the same thing, which only made the muggleborns laugh harder.

~ ~ ~

"Alright! Lets get down to business." Professor Sprout lead her class into the greenhouses.

"TO DEFEAT THE HUNS." yelled a muggleborn from the back of the group.

"DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS," another sang from somewhere in the middle of the group.

"What are you even-" started a pureblood, but was cut off by more singing.

"WHEN I ASKED, FOR SONS!"

~ ~ ~

"Guys, look! A fox!" a halfblood pointed towards the Forest as he crossed the grounds.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" yelled his muggleborn friend from beside him. The fox glanced at them, confused, and made a fox noise.

The muggleborns shook their heads. "Hattie, hattie, hattie ho!"

The halfblood laughed, and the pureblood just stared at them, confused as hell.

~ ~ ~

"Out of my way, mudblood." A pureblood shoved past a muggleborn walking through the courtyard. The muggleborn turned around, licked her hand and wiped it on the purebloods face without hesitation.

"YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE, YOU BIG DISGRACE, KICKING YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE." She sang.

All the muggleborn students in the courtyard turned around and started stomping and clapping, getting closer and closer to the pureblood.

*STOMP STOMP CLAP! STOMP STOMP CLAP! STOMP STOMP CLAP!*

~ ~ ~

A muggleborn was sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast when an owl flew over her head and dropped a bright red Howler in her lap. Tentatively she opened it.

"I'M TOO HOT!" It screamed.

And, almost in unison all the muggleborns shouted "HOT DAMN! CALL THE PO-LICE AND A FIREMAN!"

~ ~ ~

A muggleborn sitting in Potions class leaned over to her friend and whispered something. Standing up, she yelled "BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!"

All the muggleborns joined in, "BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!"

*later, in muggle studies*

"Professor, could we talk about television and intros today?"

"OHHHHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?" yelled a muggleborn.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" A girl in the front row shouted.

A boy near the back took out a flute and played the theme to Jurassic Park.

A transgender kid took out their flute and played the theme to The Walking Dead.


	9. The Marauders Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finding the Marauders Map

Lily sat down on the couch and something crinkled beneath her. Standing up, she saw a piece of parchment sticking out from the cushions. She picked it up and sat back down. At first glance it just looked like a blank scroll, but eventually words started writing themselves on the paper.

_Mr. Moony would like to ask Lily if she could please put the map down before all hell breaks loose._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Lily not to put the map down because he's quite looking forwards to Mr. Moony shitting his pants._

_Mr. Moony would like to tell Mr. Padfoot to stop saying shit._

_Mr. Wormtail would like to tell Lily her hair looks nice today and also is Mr. Prongs doing okay?_

_Mr. Prongs is not doing okay._

_Mr Padfoot would like to ask Lily to find this map more often._

_Mr. Prongs would like to say screw you to Mr. Padfoot and would also like to ask Lily if she has ever had feelings for a lad named James Potter._

_Mr. Moony would like to slam his head against a wall._

_Mr. Wormtail thinks perhaps Lily should put this parchement down and walk away._

_Mr. Prongs does not want Lily to put this parchment down as he's still waiting for an answer about the whole James Potter thing._

_Mr. Padfoot is having the time of his life._

_Mr. Padfoot would also like to say that this James fellow sounds like an awful human being who smells like dung. At least, that's Mr. Padfoots impression._

_Mr. Prongs would like to tell Mr. Padfoot to SHUT THE HELL UP_

_Mr. Moony would like to apologise to Lily._

_Mr. Prongs would like to say that James Potter is a wonderful bloke and Mr. Prongs has heard the he would make a wonderful boyfriend._

_Mr. Padfoot thinks Mr. Prongs is good at being subtle._

_Mr. Prongs thinks Mr. Padfoot should stick his head up his ass._


End file.
